The Ishtars go to Disneyland
by scorpioryo
Summary: One-shot. Ishizu suprises Odion, Malik, and Marik with a fun day to Disneyland, but just wait who surprises her back.


**The Ishtars go to Disneyland! **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Disneyland or any other parks or their attractions, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (if used). Constructive criticism is accepted very much appreciated! There's language, so this is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sister," Malik asked, "are we there yet?" Ishizu rolled her eyes.

"Malik," she answered with a hint of annoyance, "we'll get there when we get there, brother." Ishizu was driving their rented mini van because she wanted to take Malik, Marik, and Odion to one of her favorite places that she had always wanted to go to. However, she wouldn't tell them exactly where they were going.

"Hey Odion," Marik laughed in the back seat, "Do you want to know something funny?" Odion grumbled.

"Fine," he huffed out.

"Ryo has a straight jacket for Bakura," he laughed, "you know, that's actually not such a bad idea if you start thinking about it."

"You're absolutely right," Malik sneered as he turned his head to face the back seats, "maybe if you don't keep your fat mouth shut, we'll get you one so you and Bakura can match!" Odion and Ishizu snickered at Malik's little joke. Marik just stared at his hikari with challenging eyes.

"Yeah," Malik smiled, "I went there." Marik snorted, and turned his head so he could look out the window. Malik turned his head so he was facing the front again, with an expression on his face that showed just how proud of himself he was. Then he plugged his iPod's earphones into his tan ears, and began bobbing his head to his music.

"Ishizu," Odion asked after a while, "where are we going exactly?"

"Ah," she smiled in response, "I won't tell you. It's a surprise!" Odion sighed, but the easygoing Egyptian never really argued, unless it was truly necessary. Like that one time when they went on a family vacation to Sea World, and he Marik argued over who got to feed the dolphins first. Ishizu didn't let either one of them feed the happy-go-lucky marine mammals, and she and Malik fed them instead. Odion and Marik just walked around the park pouting all day, until they reached the Sesame Street's Bay of Play.

Eventually, the Egyptians saw a huge sign that said, "WELCOME TO DISNEYLAND." Malik pulled out his earphones with a smile on his face and Odion sat up and looked out the window.

"Oh, thank you, Sister," Malik squealed with joy, "You are truly the best!" Odion nodded, showing that he agreed with the tan hikari. Marik was wearing a confused face.

"I don get it," he asked, "Where are we going?" Odion stared at the yami, Malik rolled his eyes, and Ishizu slapped her forehead.

* * *

After Ishizu parked the mini van, they walked over towards the lines to board the trams. They stood in line, all of them waiting patiently… except for Marik. He crossed his arms, tapped his foot impatiently, and rolled his eyes.

"Patience, Marik," Ishizu whispered, "We don't want a reenactment of what happened at Bush Gardens, do we?" Marik smiled at the memory of when he was waiting in line at a restaurant, and all of the costumers were "mysteriously" sent to the shadow realm.

The tram pulled to a stop, and Malik was the first on board. Next were Odion, then Marik, and then Ishizu. The last time they let Marik sit next to a stranger was at Universal's Islands of Adventure, and, well, that tourist ended up going to more then just the attractions in the park.

When they got off the tram and entered the shopping district, Malik's eyes widened.

"Sister," he asked, "can we stop at the shops?"

"On our way back," Ishizu promised. Malik looked a little disappointed, but it was short-lived when he saw the baggage check lines. Marik began to scratching his head in a suspicious manner, and Ishizu crossed her arms.

"Marik," she growled, "what all did you bring?"

"N-nothing dangerous," he stumbled. Ishizu raised an eyebrow, and Marik pulled out the Millennium Rod, and sent his bag to the Shadow Realm. He smirked, and Ishizu just rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Malik yowled, "that's mine!" Marik stuck out his tongue at the tan hikari.

"No fighting over Millennium Items," Ishizu instructed, "in fact, hand it over Marik." The yami pouted as he reluctantly handed over the rod. Ishizu removed her necklace, and then put them safely inside her backpack.

"From now on," she ordered, "none of us are going to be using _any _magical 3000-year-old ancient Egyptian artifacts!" Everyone nodded, for when Ishizu makes a decision, it's law.

They passed through the entrance gates, grabbed a map, and walked into Main Street USA.

"Alright," Ishizu stated as she looked at the map, "we can either take the train to New Orleans' Square, or we can walk down Main Street and turn left into Tomorrow Land."

"Well," Odion asked, "What's over at New Orleans' Square?" Ishizu studied the map.

"There's Pirates of the Caribbean, the Haunted Mansion," she listed, "and if we go past the mansion, then we'll be going into Critter Land, which has Winnie the Pooh and Splash Mountain, and if we go past Pirates, then we'll be in Adventure Land, which has Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye and the Jungle Cruise."

"That sounds like fun," Malik said excitedly, "but what's in Tomorrow Land?"

"Take a look," Ishizu smiled as she handed her little brother the map.

"It looks like there's Star Tours, Buzz Lighter Buzz Blasters," he stated, "and there's a roller coaster called Space Mountain, Autopia, and Finding Nemo's Submarine Voyage!"

"Well," Odion suggested, "I say we start at Tomorrow Land, and work our way around the park. Ishizu and Malik nodded.

"What do you think Mar…" Ishizu stopped when she noticed that the yami wasn't with them.

"Crap," the sister cursed, "we'll have to find him, before he does something stupid… again." The siblings began searching frantically, when Malik found him over by an ice cream stand.

"Thank you," the yami muttered as he handed the cashier the money, and in return he gave Marik dipped ice cream on a stick shaped like Mickey Mouse's head. Ishizu just slapped her forehead, and lead the group over to the futuristic attractions as Malik begged his yami to let him have a lick.

* * *

After passing through Tomorrow Land, Ishizu, Marik, Odion, and Malik rested on a bench close to the Matterhorn Bobsleds.

"So Malik," Ishizu asked, "what's been your favorite part so far?"

"I like Space Mountain," he explained excitedly, "I liked going really fast through the dark! It was fun!" Ishizu smiled.

"Well," she responded, "I'm glad that you're having a great time!"

"My favorite was…" Odion was cut off by Marik

"Shut up, Odion," the yami growled, "no one cares about your _feelings_ let alone your favorite ride!"

"Where do you what to go, Ishizu?" Malik asked.

"Me," his sister responded surprisingly, "well, I don't want you guys to laugh."

"We won't," the tan hikari promised.

"I will," Marik sneered. Malik elbowed him, still wearing an innocent smile.

"W-Well," she stumbled, "I-I kinda wanted, wanted to go on, well, it's a Small World?" Marik started snickering under his breath, but he was quickly silenced when Odion kicked his shin.

"Well," Odion said, "let's get in line. It's only a ten-minute wait!"

As they waited in line, the employee signaled them to stop with his hand.

"How many in your party?" asked a familiar British voice. Everyone, even Ishizu, began snickering. The staff member turned around to see who was laughing, and his face turned completely red.

"What's wrong, Bakura," Marik laughed, "You lost the will to live?" The fluffy-haired yami was wearing baby-blue pants, a blue-white-striped undershirt, a white over shirt, and a straw hat with a blue ribbon.

"Just kill me now," Bakura muttered under his breath.

"Careful what you wish for, Bakura," Malik giggled, "or in might come true!"

"Row 3," the pale yami growled, "Have a nice time."

"Jerks," he muttered under his breath as they floated away.

* * *

"That was fun," Ishizu laughed.

"Yes," Marik sneered, "I enjoyed making fun of Bakura in his dorky uniform."

"So what's next?" Malik asked. Marik reached in his back pocket, but it wasn't there. He looked at Ishizu, and then Odion, and lastly his hikari. None of them had the map, which means that they had no idea where to go.

"Aw," a voice from behind snickered, "did you kitties get lost?" They turned around, and saw Bakura leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Aren't you supposed to be singing along to a children's song, Fluffy?" Marik growled.

"I'm on break," the pale yami retorted, "besides, it seems like you left something behind." Bakura pulled out a folded and beaten map of the park.

"B-But," Malik asked, "h-how did you…"

"I'm a thief," he answered, "Did you expect me to let you get away with making fun of my job?"

"Come on, Bakura," Odion mumbled, "just give us the map back."

"It's not that funny when you're on the receiving side, huh?" The pale yami snickered.

Malik ran over to him to try to retrieve the map, but Bakura kept teasing him with it, always moving the map so it would be just out of reach.

"Give it," the tan hikari huffed.

"Yeah, that's what she said," Bakura laughed. When he wasn't looking, Ishizu snatched it out of his pale hands.

"Good day, Bakura," she growled, "Let's go, guys." As she led her group away towards Frontier Land, Bakura snickered.

"Run while you can," he sneered, "I've something else planed for you." He began laughing diabolically, when he was interrupted by another employee.

"Bakura," he yowled, "get back to work!" Bakura slanted his eyes, and went back over to his assigned attraction.

* * *

"We only have time for one more ride," Ishizu informed as they walked out of Pirates of the Caribbean.

"I don get it," Malik pondered, "the only thing that was similar in the movie was Jack Sparrow."

"Let's go on the Haunted Mansion," Marik suggested. It had gotten quite dark, and now the mansion looked much creepier at night then during the day.

They walked over into line. When they were halfway there, they spotted someone with white hair in a green and black striped butler's costume.

"Hey, Bakura," Malik laughed, "did they send you over here because you began scaring children?" But when the employee turned around, his brown eyes were softer, and his hair was as crazy. He smiled.

"Sorry, guys," he said, "but I'm not my yami."

"Hey Ryo," Malik asked, "Why are you here, and Bakura's over at Chibi Land?"

"Oh," the pale hikari answered, "Bakura is usually over here or at the Tower of Terror, and I'm usually at Indiana Jones or Small World. Apparently, the boss decided to switch things up today."

"This place seems to suit both of you," Marik laughed, "since you're British, and Bakura is a total creep."

"Actually," Ryo explained, "The Haunted Mansion is in New Orleans, and the Tower of Terror is in New York."

"But I thought we were in California," Malik pondered. Ishizu slapped her forehead, and they entered the attraction.

* * *

"That was fun," Malik laughed as they walked up to their level of the parking building, "thanks for taking us Ishizu!" His older sister smiled, glad that everyone had such a great time. When they reached their parking level, all of the cars were silver mini vans, just like their rental.

"Marik," Ishizu asked, "give me the keys. If I press the 'panic' button, then we'll be able to find our mini van." Marik was frantically feeling around in all of pockets, but he still couldn't find his keys. Soon everyone was doing the "dance", wondering if they accidentally grabbed the keys.

"Marik," Ishizu asked, "where did you put the keys?!"

"I put them in my back pok…" He stopped.

"Bakura!" he yowled into the plain parking building.

Meanwhile, Bakura and Ryo were hiding in the shadow of a large pillar, still wearing their uniforms.

"That's right," Bakura silently snickered at the Ishtars, "you don't diss off the B Man and get away with it!"

"Bakura," Ryo worried, "I think you went too far this time."

"Can it," his yami retorted, "You and I just have different ways of having fun. After all, we're at Disneyland!"


End file.
